Quand ce sera fini
by LaoLuciole
Summary: Cédric et elle doivent avoir une discussion importante. Enfin, importante pour lui parce qu'elle n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il veut lui parler et ce qui est sur, c'est qu'il veut lui parler avant que la troisième tâche ne commence. SAD


Elle déambulait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, sa sacoche de cours pendue à son côté et sa baguette en main, un sortilège de recherche sur les lèvres.

Voilà plus de un quart d'heure qu'elle faisait tous les étages de la tour à la recherche de Cédric. Cependant, il semblait être introuvable. Sans doute avait-il quitté à l'avance la tour pour aller se changer après une journée exténuante.

Elle aurait peut-être plus de chance de le trouver près des dortoirs de Poufsouffle. Le dortoir de leur maison.

Elle rangea sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe et partit le pas léger dans la direction des serres, ses long cheveux noirs flottants derrière elle.

Si elle cherchait Cédric, c'était parce qu'ils devaient parler d'un sujet important. Enfin, il avait semblé important à Cédric qui lui avait demandé de le retrouver après les cours sans qu'elle même ne sache pourquoi.

Et voilà qu'il lui avait posé un lapin. Merlin… les cours d'études des Moldus l'avaient plus marqués qu'elle ne le croyait. Mais le sujet n'était pas là, elle était désormais partagée entre deux sentiments : l'impatience de savoir ce que lui voulait Cédric et l'envie de lui envoyer un maléfice cuisant pour l'avoir faites tourner en rond et être partit sans lui en avoir laisser le moindre indice.

Toutefois, toute l'envie de lui envoyer un maléfice disparut quand elle croisa au détour d'un couloir Cho Chang. Cette dernière criait haut et fort à tous ceux voulant ou non l'entendre qu'entre elle et Cédric c'était l'amour fou.

Quiconque les voyait ensembles pouvait affirmer que Cédric la fuyait plus qu'autre chose et des rumeurs disaient qu'elle devait avoir ensorcelé le Champion de Poudlard pour aller avec lui au bal.

Elle-même ne portait pas la Serdaigle dans son cœur. Pas pour la même raison que d'autres évidemment. Après tout, elle se moquait de ne pas avoir de meilleures notes que d'autre ou d'être plus belle ou riche. Non, ce qui faisait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas était exactement ce à quoi elle assistait : une Cho Chang cherchant ardemment Cédric Diggory et croyant dur comme l'or de Gringotts qu'elle sortait avec lui. En le criant sur tout les toits.

Quand Chang passa devant elle, elle ne lui adressa pas beaucoup d'attention car il ne suffit que d'un seul coup d'œil à l'Asiatique pour voir que celui qu'elle cherchait n'était pas avec elle.

Après tout, tout le monde croyait qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Cédric car elle était celle avec qui il passait le plus de temps. Sauf que tout le monde se trompait : elle n'était pas sa meilleure amie mais sa petite amie et les personnes au courant préféraient en rire en voyant passer Cho hurlant son amour à quelqu'un de déjà engagé.

Chose qui ne la faisaient en tout cas pas rire elle.

Une fois dépassée pas Cho et son amie Marietta, elle continua son chemin vers les dortoirs où il lui suffit de dire le mot de passe pour entrer dans la salle commune des Blaireaux et où se trouvait près de la cheminée celui qu'elle cherchait.

Celui-ci regardait les flammes sans avoir eu l'impression de s'apercevoir qu'elle était arrivée près de lui. Ses cheveux bruns sur lesquels sa reflétait la couleur rouge des flammes étaient taillés courts et ses yeux gris qui brillaient telles des braises donnaient de lui l'impression d'un ange en perdition.

Cela aurait fait craquer n'importe qu'elle fille, même elle, mais ne l'empêcha pas de lui lancer un maléfice cuisant.

Aie ! Fit-il en se tenant le bras et se tournant vers elle, semblant seulement s'apercevoir de sa présence et lui disant que ce n'était pas la peine de s'annoncer de façon si brutale. Chose à laquelle elle répondit que puisqu'il l'avait laissée en plan sans explication, elle avait le droit de s'annoncer comme elle le voulait.

Il eut au moins la grâce de paraître gêné et alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans ses explication et récit de sa fuite face à Chang elle lui demanda pourquoi il avait demandé à lui parler.

Il reprit son calme en un clin d'œil et s'approchant d'elle, il lui prit les mains et les serra fermement. Puis, la regardant dans les yeux et semblant plus sérieux que d'habitude il lui parla d'une voix tremblante

« Fiançons-nous, dit-il, ça fait plusieurs années que nous sommes ensembles et nous quitterons Poudlard à la fin de l'année prochaine. Je ne veux pas te quitter en sachant que nous ne serons pas ensembles

-Cela me semble correct, rigola-t-elle en se rapprochant un peu plus de lui, et amusant. Quand feront nous ceci ? »

Il lui répondit en embrassant son nez que la dernière tâche étant le soir même, ils pourraient le faire à la fin de celle-ci. Étantd'accord avec cette idée c'est dans une attente impatiente qu'ils se séparèrent. Lui pour aller se préparer à la tâche finale du tournoi des trois sorciers et la laissant avec le loisir de se poser dans un fauteuil pour lire oupour finir ses devoirs.

Elle eut soudain hâte que le tournoi se termine. Peu importait qui aller gagner pour elle puisque l'issu de leur soirée ne changerait pas. Après leur fiançailles, elle pourrait enfin fermer son clapet à Cho Chang, elle et Cédric seraient enfin ensembles. Elle partit alors dans ses pensées, imaginant déjà ce qu'ils pourraient faire une fois tout fini, imaginant leur futur heureux.

Malheureusement, il existe des moment où rien ne se passe comme prévu.


End file.
